


sock on the doorknob

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Harrow and Viren getting frisky before a council meeting.





	sock on the doorknob

**Author's Note:**

> Horny Viren twitter's fault, again.

* * *

* * *

 

“Harrow, _please_ —” Viren gasped, but Harrow shook his head.

Although from his spot bent over the table, pants pushed hurriedly down to his knees, and the tails of his coat shoved to either side of his hips, Viren couldn’t actively see harrow. But he could hear the click of his hair ornaments, as his king tsked at him.

One broad palm spread over his lower back, smoothing up his spine to settle between his shoulder blades, and gently press him back down to the surface of the desk.

“What did I say?” Harrow asked, voice light and teasing. But his fingers crooked evilly inside Viren’s hole, pressing against his prostate, and rubbing it in slow on-and-off brushes that had him jolting against the desk, pushing his hips back to try and get Harrow’s three fingers farther inside his body.

“ _Y-you’re Majesty,”_ Viren groaned. 

“Good boy.” Harrow purred, and his fingers fucked faster into Viren, holding him down as he simulated what Viren _really_ wanted.

Harrow moved so easily now, Viren’s hole loose and open for him, twitching for his king’s fat, warm cock. It didn’t matter that this was the conference room, or that there was only a few minutes more until the rest of the council turned up for the next session.

He bit his hand to keep his noise down, grunting as Harrow finally - _finally -_  pulled his fingers free, Viren’s body clenching lewdly around him at the last moment.

Harrow chuckled, rubbing his oil stick hand down Viren’s flank.

“Hungry, are you?”

“Yes, my king.” Viren muttered into his sleeves, hiding his flushed face. later, he could be ashamed with his own wanton behavior, but now he lifted his ass, reaching back with one hand to spread himself for Harrow.

“I’m ready, my k-king.” He bit his lips on Harrow’s title, stumbling over it, but was rewarded with a deep groan, and the blunt head of harrow’s cock rubbing against his wet hole.

“Yes, you are aren’t you,” Harrow mumbled, more to himself then Viren. With a soft hiss, Harrow pushed his cockhead into Viren, making them both groan.

“ _quiet,”_ reminded Harrow, taking Viren by the hip, and he continued to hold him down between the shoulder blades, and started to fuck him with short, hard thrusts. Viren nodded, face buried in the crook of his arm, sweat gathering on his neck.

“Y-yes, My king,” he whispered, hard cock bobbing with each thrust.

This wasn’t going to last long. Harrow had teased him all afternoon, and the risk of being caught-

“ _Nghhh-!_ ” Smothering his moan, Viren bite his lip hard enough to taste blood, cumming at the though of being caught.

Behind him, Harrow cursed, and then Viren felt warmth fill him as his king came inside him; he wrinkled his nose, pleased by the feeling, but dampened by the thought of it slowly dripping out of him over the next hour.

All the while Harrow would be sitting across from him, not hearing a word anyone said because he would be too eager to get Viren on his back, spread his legs and peels his pants away to look at his slick thighs.  

Viren sighed, sagging against the table.

“We should cancel the meeting,” Harrow suggested, kissing the back of his neck.


End file.
